With the advent and growth of terror groups around the world, inter alia, it has become necessary to have the ability to detect dangerous substances and methodologies at the earliest occasion. For example, the detection of radiation and nuclear materials, chemicals, biological materials, explosives, contraband, chemicals and dangerous humans is of the utmost importance in today's society. Due to the complexities surrounding the presence and identification of the extensive instruments of destruction available to terrorists, there has not been, until the present, instrumentation or methodology available by which a wide range of potentially destructive agents can be countered.
The subject matter described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,012,520 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,046,138 is hereby incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention addresses the shortcomings in systems of prior art threat detection systems, while providing the above mentioned desirable features.